


A Day to Remember

by simonsnoww



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnoww/pseuds/simonsnoww





	A Day to Remember

His eyes rolled back in his head. 

Blood.  Too much blood.

Mycroft gripped his hand, blood soaking the pristine white shirt.

The ambulance was there almost immediately, expecting a gang incident, rather than a hate crime. 

They set out doing their job, separating the two men.  Mycroft could feel the separation in his chest, the short distance giving him the space to begin to feel panicked, his chest struggling to fill with air, his mouth silently gasping.

Within seconds Anthea was there, gently coaxing him into an awaiting car to follow the ambulance and take him to the hospital.  She gently held him as he sobbed, his years flowing onto her dress and hair, supporting him until they arrived.

Rushing through the hospital was almost a blur, Anthea practically dragging him to be greeted by the news that he'd gone into emergency surgery. 

 "Sorry mate, I know you won't want to sort all this out right now," smiled the quietly friendly nurse, outside the operating theatre, "here's his clothes and everything he had on him."

 Mycroft gingerly took the proffered package, and opened it up, sitting down in the corridor, Anthea heading off to get some strong tea.  He opened it up, and reached into the pockets  intending to get Gregory's wallet. 

He pulled out a small navy box.  As he opened the box, his heart wrenched. And as he quietly mumbled "Gregory, I do." he heard the loud beeping of a heart rate monitor suddenly stop, and a flurry of commotion. 

As his head reached the ground he noticed several people coming over to him, and then darkness. 


End file.
